The present disclosure, for example, relates to a security and/or automation system, and more particularly to implementing at least one home automation system operation based, at least in part, on comparing a received monitored sound event with a received input regarding at least one home automation system operation associated with the sound event.
Home automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Typically, when a guest approaches a front door and knocks, rings the doorbell, or otherwise announces his presence, the homeowner is unaware of the identity of the knocking guest, and has only two options for responding to the knock: opening the door, or not opening the door. The homeowner may check a peephole to learn the identity of the knocking guest, but in order to do so, the homeowner must approach the door, and likely must reveal his presence to the knocking guest. Additionally, where the homeowner is not home at the time of the guest's knock, the homeowner may not know who came to the door, and may not have any means by which to respond to the knocking guest's approach.